


Frostbite

by AbsolutelyGarbage



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Elsa!Annie, F/M, minor hurt comfort, overly protective Jean, overly trusting Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyGarbage/pseuds/AbsolutelyGarbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an accident</p><p>It was an accident I swear</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frostbite

**Author's Note:**

> Frozen AU inspired by a different Frozen AU by Shynii
> 
> I recommend you listen to the Let it go/Let her go mashup by sam tsui
> 
> (awesome Shynii fanart:http://shynii.tumblr.com/post/80718656052/annie-as-elsa-is-pretty-much-perfect-lets-be. Send her some love, she deserves it)

“Annie, I was wrong” The king kneels in front of the young princess, gripping her shoulders hard.

“Daddy don’t go” the crying hiccups her words and he pulls her into a tight embrace.

“Do your father one last favor” his voice is low and she shakes “treat the whole world as your enemy” the words of the trolls that saved her friend’s life is behind his voice. Fear will be your enemy. If they find out, she’s doomed.

Annie sits upright in bed, breathing heavily. It’s today isn’t it, her coronation?

Her limbs feel heavy and she has to force herself to move. It had been so long since her father fled the kingdom. Today she would become queen, but she’d already been ruling the kingdom for years.  
She feels as if all the air has been squeezed from her lungs when they open those windows, light flooding the halls. Ready, she must get ready for the ceremony.

Annie composes herself and turns down the hallway.  
The body she runs into is warm and solid. Reiner looks down at her; Bertholdt looks away, tucking a strand of silver hair behind his ear. Again she feels like she can’t breathe.

“It’s been a long time, Annie” Reiner finally speaks, she just nods. Bertholdt says nothing and she refuses to meet his gaze.

The ceremony is hard, she can feel the ice seeping from her fingers and chilling the metal of the staff. Reiner watches her with an unreadable expression.

“Introducing Queen Annie of Arendale!”

The party is hard, so many people. More witnesses if she feels. Conceal, don’t feel, they are the enemy.

“Greetings, your majesty” Someone approaches her for the first time that night. He breaks his bow, standing up straight and she’s greeted with the warmest eyes she’s ever seen. Her only thought is that she could easily freeze even those.

“And you are?” Annie asks evenly, indifferent, as if there wasn’t a possibility he could see through her and ruin everything.

“Prince Marco of the Southern Isles, my lady” He smiles, genuine and her heart skips a beat. He seems to take her surprise as offense.

“I hope you are not too disappointed that I am the envoy and not one of my brothers, we are at war you see and-“ there is a loud clatter throughout the room and their heads turn to see young man with the strangest haircut Annie has ever seen fighting with one of the servers.

“Oh no” Marco sighs “excuse me, your highness, for just a moment” he gives another quick bow before going to peel the scowling man off the brunette server, Eren, she believes his name is.

“You look lovely, Annie” The voice comes from Bertholdt. She doesn’t look at him, she doesn’t want to see that streak of white in his hair.

“Thanks” she mutters passively “You look…nice”

They spend the next few moments in silence and Annie wishes someone would approach her like Marco had so she wasn’t hyper aware of the man standing next to her.

“Sorry” as if on cue, Marco was back. Somewhat covered with flour.

“Jean gets a little carried away” the man who had the scuffle with the server scoffs. Annie can see one of the female door guards dotting on the food covered server.

“He had a knife” was all the scowling man had to say for himself.

“He’s a server, Jean” Marco said patiently “Why don’t you go try to enjoy yourself? I’ll be fine” the man looks reluctant but Marco shoos him away. Annie lets out a snort before covering it as a cough. Don’t feel, don’t let them in.

“Care to dance?” Marco offers his hand to Annie and she can’t think of a reason to say no. At least not one that won’t give away her secret, so she takes it.

She never really learned to dance, locked in her room. It doesn’t matter with how well Marco leads, she just follows his feet.

“I thought you said your brothers didn’t come?” the question bubbles up involuntarily but she doesn’t let it show, gesturing to Jean who is now helping the female guard and server clean up the mess.

“Jean is my body guard” Marco says “He insisted on coming since I have never been outside the kingdom. But I don’t see what I’d need protecting from. Arendale is so peaceful”

Annie just nods. Me, she thinks, you need protecting from me. Her eyes wander to where Bertholdt is chatting with Reiner.

“You seem a bit, distracted” He says after a moment and she just shrugs.

“This may seem out of line, I apologize if so, but I don’t suppose you would care to talk about it?” and it’s strange because she almost does. She almost tells a complete stranger the thing she could not tell her closest friends.

“Not particularly” Annie says stiffly. Marco hesitates before letting the subject drop.

She thinks about it though. She thinks about Bertholdt hitting the cold hard ground. About Reiner running to him and yelling that his skin feels like ice. She thinks about the trolls taking away their memories of her powers.

“Queen Annie?” Marco’s voice is tentative and she realizes she’s been crying. Panic rises in her chest. Don’t feel, don’t feel.

“H-hey” Marco sounds panicked now and she realizes frost is covering his body where her hands were on his shoulder and side. She pushes him away violently and he slams against the wall.

“Marco!” his guard shouts. Whispers and yells fill the room.

No, no, no. Ice spills from her fingertips, from her breath. Marco stares at her with wide eyes. The frost is spreading to his skin now.

“I’m sorry” She whispers. There’s a hand on her shoulder and she whips around to see Bertholdt.

“Stay away from me. Everyone just, stay away!” Annie flees the castle, freezing the lake underneath her feet as she runs.  
—————  
“Marco, hey, wake up!” Jean shakes his shoulders roughly and he opens his eyes slowly. The room is almost empty

“What happened?” Marco tries to stand but fails, he looks at his hand which is completely blue and chilled. “What?” he asks more anxious now.

“She attacked you, that monster” Jean growls and Marco feels sluggish, confused.

“Take care of him, I’m going after the queen” a woman with a pony tail and a shorter man nod, helping Marco stand.

“The queen? No, no Jean you don’t understand” Marco tries to explain but he feels dizzy and Jean isn’t listening.

“I’ll go” Bertholdt announces.

“You can’t go alone” A petite blonde girl protests.

“Who said he was?” Reiner says confidently.

“How can we trust you? How can we trust anyone from this cursed kingdom?” Jean spits “Look what she has done to Marco!”

“Jean, it wasn’t her fault. She was crying, I don’t know what happened but it started when she was crying. It was an accident” Marco pleads even though the room is spinning.

“I’m coming with you” Jean insists “And if Marco dies I’ll have her head”


End file.
